Young and Sweet
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another story from my imagination as to how Tommy and Nikki would've met in their younger days.. Eh.. Contains yaoi and all that good stuff, so don't look if you don't like. :O
1. Chapter 1

So, I didn't really know what to write with a new fanfiction that would be short and I decided to write this one.. It's inspired by Abba's Dancing Queen.. As soon as I began listening to that song I fell in love.. And I decided it would make a good song relating to Tommy in a fanfiction, especially since he and Nikki's meeting was when he was 17, lol. [Atleast that's what I get out of him.. Then there's the whole thing where I make these people have a lot of myself into them in these fictions and that song describes me so.. There you have it. Confusing? Maybe just a little bit, lol.]

I know things aren't exactly like they were between these two back then but that's the point.

Sorry for any spelling errors, I tried to get them all!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for the place to go.. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing.. You come in to look for a king.._

Nikki had been walking the semi-busy streets of Los Angeles on a cloudy night for quiet some time now. He had snuck out of his house an hour or so ago and now he was headed somewhere to relax and get his mind off the troubles at home.

He only stopped when he came across a place known as the "Lucky Star", his favourite bar in the town. He stood infront of the door, smiling lightly, taking a moment to just take in the moment.

"Hey there Nikki." The bar tender greeted as soon as he stepped inside. By now he was well known to those who was in here just as much as himself.

"Hey Joe." Nikki smiled, taking his usual seat at the bar.

"What can I get for you tonight?"

"Hm.. The usual." Joe nodded at his answered before turning around to look for a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Nikki turned around in his seat, to watch the band in the back playing. The music made him grimace. "They're horrid.." He mumbled.

"You got that right." A stranger sitting beside him stated.

"Shit, I can play bass better than that idiot." Nikki spoke, pointing to the bassist.

"Here you go." Joe snapped him out of his thoughts. Nikki turned back around to the man. "Thanks." He said, pouring a glass of the alcohol.

He gave a sigh of relief when the God awful band from before was announced to be off stage and another on. He didn't have much hope of the next being much better, bands in small bars like this never were in his honest opinion. "Let's see what these losers got." The stranger beside him spoke, turning around to watch.

However, Nikki kept his gaze locked on his liquor, that is until several minutes into the music. He glanced back, the voice capturing him instantly. The boy he was staring at had to be God sent.. This stranger was the only one yet to capture his full attention in the bar.

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine.._

"Who is that?" Nikki asked to no one in particular, not taking his eyes off the boy onstage, singing and dancing.

"The band's called Lo-" Joe got interupted.

"Not the band, the boy." Nikki growled low.

"Well, that is Tommy Lee." Joe replied, slightly annoyed. "He's our best musician.. All the ladies want him and all the men want to be him." He added.

"I can see why.. He's.. Perfect.." Nikki trailed off.

"I must have him.." He mumbled, taking a drink of the alcohol after wards.

"You're not digging this guy are you Nikki? I thought you were a hardcore, girl loving type of man." Joe spoke.

Nikki began coughing instantly, his drink not going down the right way. He was sure to capture most the bar crowds attention, he even noticed that Tommy was giving a worried glance his way.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked.

"I was, until you asked me such a stupid question!" Nikki hissed, regaining control.

"And just for the record, no.. I don't dig him." He growled. Joe only shook his head with a light smile.

"I wonder if he feels the same." Nikki turned back to the stage, Tommy was staring right at him, a faint smile visible on the boys face.

"You better watch that one.. He's a tease, to everyone.. Men or women. Even got some people giving him the nickname dancing king."

"Like the dreaded song Dancing Queen?" Nikki raised an eyebrow. Nikki didn't quiet know why that came to mind. He would guess it was from where his mother would always play the song, leading it to be filed away in Nikkis mind, whether he wanted it to be or not.

"Exactly.. Kid's only 17, likes to lead people on.. Loves to perform.. And believe it or not, that's actually the first song he sung up on that stage." Joe responded.

_See that boy, watch that scene, digging the Dancing king._

Nikki turned his gaze back to the boy. "17 and already a heart breaker huh? I love him all ready.." He mumbled before glancing back at Joe. "Professionally speaking of course."

Joe laughed. "Of course."

Nikki sighed, slowly letting his attention fall back on Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Tommys performance had ended, he went backstage, to greet the ever so eagar women who wanted his autograph over the other barely noticeable members in the band, and maybe if they were lucky, a bit more.. If they were lucky.

Nikki had been sitting back stage, on one of the benches, he of course wasn't going to join the rest of those dick chasing girls and portray himself as just a sleazy slut like them.

No, wait.. This was professional. He growled to himself at other thoughts that were making themselves known.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on.. Leave them burning and then you're gone.._

Tommy walked by, giving Nikki only a small glance as he made his way further back into the room. Nikki gave a low growl when the boy had completely ignored him.

_"How dare he..?"_ He thought, watching him.

Tommy was instantly surrounded by his fangirls as soon as he was in sight of them.

"Tommy Lee, I'm your biggest fan", "No I'am!", "I love you Tommy!" could be heard along with a bunch of other words that for some reason made Nikki want to just go and jerk the boy away from them.

Tommy smiled charmingly as he took in what his fans had to say as he signed a few autographs for them.

"Hey Tommy.." A blonde spoke sweetly as she approached him.

"Awe, would you look at that.. My number one fan has once again came to greet me." He smiled.

"That's right cutie." She smiled back.

"So, where am I signing this time?" Tommy asked, holding up a marker.

"Actually, I don't want an autograph." She answered.

"Oh, what do you want then?"

The woman leand in close to him, whispering something in his ear, causing him to chuckle low before shaking his head. "Nah, I think I'd rather not tonight." He stated.

"What?" She frowned.

Tommy smirked. "Sorry, but you should know how I'am.. I can either accept or decline." Tommy stated.

"But.. I'm always at your shows!" The blonde exclaimed.

"And you're usually always getting your way. I'm tired and I want to go home, kick back and relax." Tommy sighed, half lying. He was tired but the woman was basically an overly stalkish fangirl and she was getting boring in his opinion.

"Fine then! See if I come to another one of your shows again!" She yelled, storming out.

Tommy groaned. "Meeting's over... Go home." He stated to his other fans there before turning around and walking out.

* * *

_Looking out for another, anyone will do.._

Nikki stood, just as Tommy was to walk past him. "Rough night huh?" He asked, walking beside Tommy.

"Yeah, I guess." Tommy answered, annoyed.

"Want me to buy you a drink?" Nikki questioned friendly. Even though Tommy was only 17, he knew Joe would let the boy slide with drinking if he was with him.

Tommy glanced over at him, now fully reconizing who was walking with him. "Are you sure you need to drink after the incident earlier?" He asked, now slightly amused.

Nikki rolled his eyes. "That was an accident.."

"Oh, I see." Tommy couldn't help but let a low chuckle out.

"So can I buy you a drink?"

"Of course." Tommy smiled.

Nikki returned his smile, wrapping his arm around Tommys neck in a friendly matter as he led the boy to the bar.

"Joe, another usual." Nikki ordered, sitting down, Tommy beside him.

Joe gave Tommy a glance before looking at Nikki. "Don't be too bad of an influence on him Nikki." He spoke, going to hunt down another bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Say, Tommy.. I was watching you on stage and I-" Tommy cut him off with a giggle.

"I noticed, Nikki." He smirked. "Let me guess, you're my biggest fan too?" Tommy asked.

Nikki blushed lightly. "No no, this is the first time I've ever seen you in here suprisingly.. You have talent.. And a lot of it."

Tommy smiled proudly. "Why thank you, that's not all I can do. I'm a fairly good drummer too.." He stated, looking down. "I really wanted to start my career as a drummer but.. I never could find band members to stay with me so I just took it up on my own to make something more of my life, you know?"

Nikki nodded, taking a drink of the liquor that was now placed infront of him. "I know exactly what you mean.. I wanted to be a bass player for a band and well.. Same problem.." He trailed off.

"Hey.. Here's a wild idea.. Let's start our own band." Tommy smiled.

"What?" Nikki asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I can be the drummer and you the bass player.. All we need is a singer and guitarist!" Tommy stated excitedingly.

"I uh, I don't know Tommy, aren't you a little young to be in a hardcore Rock N Roll band?"

Tommy growled low. "I'm 18." He lied. Nikki gave him a glance. "18 huh?" Tommy nodded with a light smile.

Nikki raised a eyebrow. "You don't look a day over 16 though."

Tommy huffed. "Neither do you! Just how old are you? Come on, tell me abit about yourself.. I still don't know anything about you except your name!" He complained.

Nikki couldn't help but smile lightly at how the boy seemed to have a fiesty personality.

"I'm 22." Nikki stated simply.

"Well, you certainly don't look it, Nikki." Tommy smiled charmingly.

"Is that a compliment?" Nikki asked, amusingly.

"Hm.. Maybe." Tommy purred, leaning in closer to Nikki.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me." Nikki stated, attempting to take another drink of the liquor, however Tommy snatched it from him.

"Well, what would you do if I said I was?" The younger asked, taking a drink.

"Ha, nice try." Nikki laughed.

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned, frowning.

"I won't be led on and let down like your little obsessed fangirls."

Tommy sighed. "Word gets around, doesn't it?"

"Yup, it sure does." Nikki looked over at him. "So were you flirting with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I was." Tommy answered, glancing around before leaning in close to Nikkis face. "So how bout it.. Wanna ditch this place?" He questioned low.

Nikki only glanced at him, thinking about his answer. "Thought you'd never ask." He smirked. Surely one night with this person couldn't hurt.

Tommy watched while he sat the money on the bar.

"Lets go." Nikki stood. "Yes sir." Tommy smiled, following him out.


	3. Chapter 3

If my bestie from Myspace sees this, thank you once more for your guidence in such scenes as the one about to unfold, lol. While they're a pain in my butt to re-read and edit, I still think their better than what they use to be. So thank you. :D

* * *

Nikki had led Tommy back to his house after they left the bar, once there he brung Tommy around back, where his bed room window would be at.

"Ooh, someone's sneaky... I like it!" Tommy giggled.

"Ssh, you'll get me in trouble." Nikki scolded playfully with a low chuckle.

"My father will slaughter me if he knows I brung a boy home with me." He added as he climbed the flower covered ladder.

"Ah, a rule breaker huh?" Tommy questioned, following behind him.

"You know it baby." Nikki glanced back, smirking lightly.

"Mm, I love the bad boys." Tommy purred.

Nikki only chuckled. He didn't know what it was but the boy seemed to be a lot more opend up all of a sudden.

Tommy smirked to himself, even he couldn't believe how flirty he was allowing himself to be, especially with a man.

"Watch your step." Nikki warned once ontop of the roof. Tommy carefully followed him. However, mid-way, he slipped.

"Shit!" Tommy shouted.

"Damnit Tommy!" Nikki growled, grabbing his hand just as he had slid over the edge. "I said be careful!" He scolded, pulling Tommy up.

"Sorry.. I guess I shouldn't have wore heels?" Tommy questioned with a chuckle.

"No, what are you doing in the damn things anyways?"

"The New York Dolls wore them so well.. So, I tried imitating them.. Apperently I need more practice."

Nikki rolled his eyes, about to get after the boy further, however something else hit him. "You like that band?"

Tommy nodded. "Tottally.. I mean, they're not my favourite but they're cool."

Nikki nearly let a giggle escape his own lips_. "Oh my God, oh my God.." _He thought, staring at Tommy fascinated. It wasn't every day he came across someone who liked the band leading Tommy to now be considered a gift from Heaven.

"Uh, Nikki.. Are you okay?" Tommy waved his hand infront of the mans face.

Nikki shook his head, coming back to earth. "Eh.. Yeah, just took me by suprise is all." He smiled, standing up, pulling Tommy with him.

"I think you better stick close to me the rest of the way." Nikki stated, holding the boy close to him to keep another accident from happening.

Tommy smiled, snuggling closer against his hero.

Nikki only let go when he was at the window. He quietly opend it and crept inside, careful to avoid whatever noisy objects were in range.

"Alright gorgeous, come on." He encouraged.

"Awe, you're too sweet." Tommy mused, starting to back into the room.

He had his own experience with sneaking out of his home so this came natural to him, except the part of nearly falling off of a roof.. With his room being on ground, such a thing wasn't a worry.

Nikki helped him down when he was half way in.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nikki smiled once Tommy turned around to face him.

"Nice ass by the way." Nikki smirked, causing the boy to blush deeply which was visible in the moonlight. "Agh.. Geez.. Last time I let you be behind me." He growled.

"What? It's a compliment." Nikki stated. "And oh, will it be the last time? I didn't bring you here just to look at you." He added amusingly.

Tommy could've slapped himself if it wouldn't make him look more like an idiot. He had tottally forgot their real intentions. "Well.. There's other ways than being behind me.. And wait, wait a minute.. What makes you think you'll be ontop?" He growled.

"I'm ontop of EVERYTHING." Nikki stated.

"Oh.. You're one of those guys.." Tommy didn't sound at all like he was agreeing.

"What?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"You want to be the boss of everything."

"What? No! It's just, I want things to be in order.. Besides I'm older than you."

"I'm taller than you."

"Only because you're wearing those damn heels!" Nikki growled.

Tommy gave him a "Riight" type of look before taking a seat in a near by chair. Nikki watched as he removed the shoes and placed them aside. "Well, that's one less thing for me to worry about." He smirked.

Tommy rolled his eyes, standing back up once more, close to Nikki. "See? I'm taller." He stated, it was only by 2, 3 inches at most but still, he would have his way.

"Yeah yeah, you're taller.."

"I can get my way too." Tommy smiled innocently. Nikki found out that second, that was one smile which would melt his heart within a second.

"Ah, you're a diva huh?" He finally asked.

Tommy shrugged. "Well, yeah.. But, to put it more manly.. I'm stubborn but proud."

"I always hated stubborn girls, I wonder if a man will be any different.." Nikki trailed off.

"Well, lets find out." Tommy stated, pulling Nikki closer to him. However, Nikki gained the upper hand once more by placing the twos first kiss upon Tommys red painted lips.

Makeup, something Nikki hated on women was now hot to him because of one boy. The thought of having red smudged across his face by a male turned him on even further.

Nikki only pulled away when in need of more air and to get out the simple word 'bed', which in turn made Tommy smirk lightly.

"You don't even gotta say anything." Tommy replied, backing him up against the edge of the bed. Tommy kissed him forcefully, knocking him back onto the bed, causing the mattress to squeak in protest.

"Ssh, the walls aren't exactly made to keep noises out, or in." Nikki stated, in fear of his father waking up any given moment.

"Sweetheart, we're gonna be making a lot more noise than that before the night's over." Tommy smirked playfully.

"No, you're going to be." Nikki growled, equally as playful as Tommys smirk. Before Tommy could question, Nikki had flipped him over and he was now ontop.

"Agh.. Nikki.. I wanted to be in control." Tommy complained.

"I don't think so.. I want to see you fall apart.. Go insane.. All because of me." Nikki spoke with a hint of playful sinisterness in his voice.

"Mm, have fun with getting this stubborn boy to do that."

Nikki smirked. "Believe me, I will." Nikki spoke, undoing the white laces that held the boys leather pants shut.

"Diving right in are we?" Tommy asked amused.

Nikki didn't respond with words. However, Tommy got his answer when Nikki shoved his hand down Tommys pants. He was pleased to see that Tommy wasn't wearing any underwear.. One more thing Nikki didn't have to bother with when ridding the boy of his clothing later.

Tommy gasped at the feel of Nikkis cold fingers against his already hard dick.

Nikki gave another smirk. "Already got you gasping." He chuckled once.

Tommy growled. "You caught me off gaurd is all.." He mumbled, blushing.

"Well baby, that's the point." Nikki stated, leaning in to kiss the boy before he could say anymore.

Tommy barely kept a moan from escaping when not only Nikki locked lips with him but began rubbing his erection as well.

Tommy knew at that very moment, his stubborn will would be broken by this man. Of course, he couldn't say he didn't mind. He found already that he liked the feeling of being controlled, having his wild side tamed.

Nikki smirked briefly when he heard the younger finally let the sensation fully take him over. He easily slipped his tongue in Tommys mouth when Tommy had given a moan.

The younger wrapped his arms around Nikki, pulling him further down as he put up a fight for dominance over Nikkis tongue.

Nikki groaned, eventually winning the battle however.

Tommy closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Nikkis tongue against every possible inch of his mouth that could be touched.

Nikki only pulled back when he once again needed to breathe.

"More." Tommy simply demanded.

"Whatever you say love." Nikki smiled, removing his hand from the boys jeans.

"Hey!" Tommy growled, looking down at him. "I said more, not stop." He stated.

"Patience Tommy.. Patience." Nikki chuckled, slipping the boys shirt off of him.

Nikkis eyes widend at the sight below him. Tommys flawless skin and toned body made him absolute perfection.

The only part that wasn't untouched was Tommys armpits that had clearly never been seen the blade of a razor. However, Nikki wasn't one to venture into that area anyways and when it came to looks, he found it rather sexy on a man.

"Like what you see sweetie?" Tommy asked seductively. Nikki glanced up at him, smirking before licking his lips. "Oh, yes." He answered, nothing couldn't be further from a lie. He wanted nothing more than to completely ravage this boy but he wouldn't let his lustful appetite get the better of him. He was going to be patient and take things slow with the kid.

He leaned, down, placing kisses along the boys jaw line before moving down to his neck, causing the younger to once again start moaning.

Nikki smirked against his skin before nipping and licking at his neck.

"You know.." Tommy trailed off, groaning when he felt Nikki bite down deeply.

"I never done anything.. Mmm... like this with a guy before.. I always thought it would.. Ahh.. It would be repulsive.." Tommy managed to get out inbetween low whiny moans.

"Am I repulsive?" Nikki questioned once finished, now trailing kisses down the boys body, as well as placing light bites in various places on his way down.

"No.. Not at all.. You're addictive..." Tommy trailed off. "So damn addictive." He huffed.

Music to Nikkis ears.

He smirked at how the boy was.. How Tommy thought he could resist succumbing to Nikkis spell.. How he thought Nikki was like those trashy fangirls who would be so easily led on and taken advantage of.

The thought that what had come to be was just the opposite, made him even happier.. How he got Tommy tonight and none of them did.. It would surely be one of the sweetest moments of his life.

"I'm glad, sexy." Nikki glanced up at him, his eyes mostly holding lust but yet they held hints of something else that he was slowly starting to realize and fight back.

_"It's just sex Nikki, get a hold of yourself..." _He reminded himself as he ran his tongue over the others belly button. Tommys whimpers sent a chill up Nikkis spine.

"My God, you're just such a fucking turn on." Nikki groaned, leaning in to kiss Tommy once more. Both moaned into the kiss at the feel of Nikkis own erection pressing against Tommys even through their leather pants. Finally, he was able to shove other unwanted feelings away.

"Nikki" Tommy started once the two parted lips only by mere inches.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to take me.. All of me.. Don't hold back.." Tommy answered, his voice showing desperation.

Nikki gulped. Okay, so he didn't exactly know what to do from here.

"Uh, I have a confession.. I never slept with a man either.." He frowned. "What if I disappoint you?"

Tommy simply smiled, placing his hands on each side of Nikkis face. "You can't disappoint someone who doesn't know either.. Besides, you've been great so far.. I think what's going on in my pants proves that." He chuckled softly. Nikki blushed lightly.

"Yeah, you're right.. If we weren't doing something right, we wouldn't have gotten this far." Nikki spoke, not really understanding why he cared in the first place.

It's not like he would be with this boy again and it's quiet possible he wouldn't even see him again. The whole "you're in the band" thing wasn't yet decided.

Tommy smirked playfully, pulling Nikki down for another kiss. "Exactly, so let's get back to business shall we?" He smiled his sweet innocent smile that Nikki now craved every waking moment.

Nikki took a deep breath before nodding. "Very well then.." He raised up and began pulling Tommys tight pants off of him.

Tommy groaned low once they were removed. "That feels better."

"I bet." Nikki chuckled, starting to stroke the boys erection. "Not short on size.. I like that." Nikki smirked, licking his lips.

Tommy was 8 inches at least and he still had another year until his body fully stopped growing. The thought made Nikki groan out of pleasure and frustration.

He would love to see even the slightest improvements in any part of Tommys body.. But then again, this was suppose to be a one night stand. He wasn't suppose to even so much as kiss the boy again, let alone take in the sight of him laying clothless and oh so helplessly and innocently underneath him.

"Us foreigners aren't." Tommy smiled.

"You're... You're not american?" Nikki asked, staring suprised at the boy.

"Not entirely.. Part greek."

Nikkis eyes lit up. "All the more sweeter.."

Tommy squirmed around somewhat, growing frustrated himself. "Well come on American boy.. You're gonna have to do more than that if you wanna get me to scream your name."

Nikki blushed at the sentence. Hearing Tommy scream his name... That was more than what he could ever want, it even made him not to give a care in the world over whether his father would hear or not.

Nikki smirked, backing up somewhat. Tommy was just about to protest, until Nikki lifted his left leg off the bed by a few inches.

Tommy watched every move the man made.

Nikki lightly brushed his lips along the soul of Tommys foot. He drew in a deep breath, taking in the scent Tommy carried on him. This boy's body didn't reek of sweat or cologne like your everyday man.. He had a unique smell to him.. Strawberrys and chocolate.. Something Nikki would now long for.

The boy allowed a giggle to escape him. "Nikki.. That tickles."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, glancing at him, he hadn't expected that reaction from him.

He tried again, this time slowly licking over the flesh, and inbetween Tommys toes. He earned his desired moans from the greek once more and in turn he smirked, once more.

He then stared placing kisses from the boys foot, down his leg, until he reached Tommys crotch.

Without saying anything, Nikki spread the boys legs even further apart and leand in.

He ran his tongue up the boys cock, slowly, very slowly just to get the better of Tommy.

"Ah, someone who keeps himself well groomed.. I love it. So many women aren't exactly to my liking down there.." Nikki mumbled, glancing lustfully up at Tommy.

"Well I, my dear, am no woman.. And I believe in keeping such areas smooth." Tommy smirked.

"Mm.. I think I'm in love." Nikki mused before taking the boys erection in his mouth.

"God.. I'm gonna enjoy this.." Tommy mumbled pleasingly, leaning further back against the bed.

Seconds after, he let his hand travel through Nikkis long, raven locks.

Nikki gave a low growl but made no attempt at forcing the hand away.

Usually, when a woman touched his hair, he went off but Tommy was different.. Tommy was allowed to do anything and everything his heart desired.

"My God.. Your tongue works wonders on a person.." Tommy huffed, closing his eyes.

If Nikki hadn't been with another man, how the hell did he learn such things? Women were made differently after all.. Maybe this just came natural to him and what went down with he and trashy females was awkward? Tommy would make a mental note to ask him later.. Nikki after all wasn't just a lover tonight, he was a teacher and Tommy wanted to know what all he had to tell.

Nikki slipped away when he sensed Tommy was close to his release.

"Nikki!" Tommy growled whiningly, glaring down at the older.

"I won't give you the pleasure of being first." Nikki smiled deviously, placing a kiss on his right inner thigh before fully backing away.

"Oh you awful, awful man." Tommy groaned, frustrated.

"Aw, come on baby.. You'll love what I have in store next for you just the same, if not better."

Nikki leaned over the boy, reaching to grab a bottle of lubricant off of the table. However, Tommy grabbed his arm, forcing him to drop it.

Nikki turned to him, his arm still in Tommys grip. "Tommy, I don't want to hurt you"

"Nikki, I want everything to be natural with you."

"But.."

Tommy stared straight into the mans eyes. "Nikki, please."

Nikki sighed. "Okay.." He complied. Tommy released his grip on the man.

Tommy watched every second of time it took for Nikki to remove the red ripped up shirt, then finally the black leather pants he wore. He now sat over the boy.

Tommys gaze danced from every inch of Nikkis body to another.

"You would give God himself something to be jealous over with a body like that.." He mumbled at how stunning Nikki was.

Nikki smiled at his words. He had never been so proud as to recieve a compliment from anyone before in his life like he was now.

"Why just look? You can touch too." Nikki stated.

Tommy hadn't even come to think of that. "That's not a problem." He smiled sweetly.

Nikki arched his back, allowing low moans to escape his throat as Tommys fingers walked lightly along his skin, starting at his perfectly shaped shoulder blades, down to his toned abdomen muscles and finally down to the olders dick, which was only bigger than Tommys by several inches.

Nikki shuddered when Tommys fingers just so little as brushed up against his erection. He wanted Tommy.. So bad that it was starting to hurt and frustrate him. However, he had to keep in mind to be patient.

Tommy wasn't just another slut after all.. Tommy was special.. He deserved things to be taken slow and more gentle.

If Nikki didn't know any better, he would say he was starting to care for this kid.

"You're fascinating.. In every way.." Tommy stated, slowly letting his gaze fall back into Nikkis eyes.

"As are you." Nikki smiled.

"Awe.. Well sweet heart.. Show me just how much I'am." Tommy smirked.

"So demanding." Nikki mused. He wasn't going to allow Tommy to see just how bad he, himself wanted to move things along.

Tommy groaned low, each passing second that Nikki did nothing was torture to him.

Just as Tommy was about to say something, Nikki caused a rather suprised and pained whiny gasp when he had forced his dick into the boy, no more than a few inches.

"I'm sorry." Nikki had no idea why he apologized, he had no obligation to do such a thing, however he only felt it was rigiht.

"I-it's okay.." Tommy mumbled, slowly relaxing once more, allowing Nikki to go further in him. The younger whimpered, however he dared not to tell Nikki to back off.

Nikki on the other hand groaned. Everything in Nikki begged him to move, quickly and roughly but he didn't want to cause Tommy anymore pain than he had to.

Tommy only nodded in encouragment to continue, after mere seconds had passed.

Nikki forced himself to go slow and cautiously at the start of his thrusts. And still, within a minute or two, all Tommy could do was whimper at the feel of Nikki painfully sliding in and out of him, that is until the older had slightly reposistioned himself and hit something inside the boy that made him give a pleased moan louder than the ones from earlier.

"Oh God Nikki, go faster!" Tommy gasped suprising the other as he wrapped an arm around Nikki's neck and trailing the other through his sweaty hair.

He had no knowledge of what Nikki had done, all he knew was that it sent him to a world filled with nothing short of ecstasy.

Nikki said nothing, only moaned himself as he slammed into the younger faster and harder.

Tommy gave another whimper, this time out of sheer pleasure and nothing more.

Never in his wildest dreams would he had thought being with a man would be this pleasing.. No, wait.. If he had time to rethink that, it wouldn't be just any man.

God no.. Nikki was irreplaceable.. Tommy could already tell that much. This man would be the only one to make him feel so full of passion, lust and everything inbetween.

Nikki leaned down, placing a messy but still passionate kiss to his lips before starting another makeout session with the other once more.

Tommy closed his eyes, nothing, absolutely nothing in the universe could please him as much as the feel of Nikkis tongue against his, the thought of Nikkis saliva mixing in with his.. The feel of Nikkis long, thick cock moving out, only to hit his sweet when Nikki slammed back into him again.. It was as close to heaven as Tommy had ever felt within his life.

Nikki deepend the passion when he began to glide his hands slowly and gently down Tommys sides and in turn, Tommy ran his hands along the olders back.

A low whimper of disappointment escaped the boy when Nikkis hands stopped too soon for his taste. Nikki kept his hands resting at Tommys hips.

The older pulled back from the kiss to allow he and Tommy both to take in much needed air, slowing down his thrusts in the process.

However, Tommy wasn't ready for things to be slowed down.

He moved his hands from Nikkis back, down to his ass and pulled back, letting Nikki know he desperately wanted him to move faster.

Nikki groaned, picking up his pace once again, making Tommy moan in nothing but sheer ecstasy, once again.

Tommy moved his left hand away from Nikkis ass, down to his own crotch area.

Nikki allowed the boy to touch himself for only a little bit, until his hand was nearly touching his erection.

"Nuh uh love, that's what I'm here for." Nikki smirked, grabbing his hand and forcing it to the side of him.

Tommy growled low, finally opening his eyes to give Nikki a harsh glare. However his irritation disappeard when he felt Nikkis now warm hand grip him. Tommy let both hands wonder back to the rightful place on Nikkis shoulders.

Nikki stroked him in perfect rhythm with his thrust, utterly driving Tommy insane.

"Ah, goddamn Nikki.." Tommys words was bliss to Nikkis ears. This was one night and Tommy was one boy he would never forget.

"Mm.. Tommy.. The things you can do to a man with just your voice alone.." Nikki mumbled, his voice still holding seductiveness to it.

Tommy smirked slightly. "The things you can do with just your hand Ni-" His sentence was cut short in order for a groan to escape his throat when Nikki not only leand down to trail kisses along Tommys chest, but began rubbing the tip of his erection with his thumb.

"Oh fuck yes.." Tommy growled lustfully. He was nothing more than a minute away from his orgasm.

Nikki smirked against his skin as he held a tight grip around the boys dick, he wasn't ready for it to be over just yet.

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing? Let go!" Tommy whined. Nikki only shook his head.

"Not yet.." He replied, forcing his own release back by sheer will power, causing him to shudder every so often each time he got close.

It was hard, but he honestly wanted this to drag on as long as it could.

"Agh.. FUCK.. Let go!" Tommy groaned loudly. He felt as if he was going to literally explode any given moment.

With a few more hard thrust, that actually caused the bed to slam against the wall, Nikki couldn't hold out anymore.

The older swiftly leand in, placing a long, deep kiss on Tommys lips before finally ungripping him.

Nikkis body gave an almost violent shudder when he released deep within the boy, groaning what sound like Tommys name in the process.

Tommy was no different, except he managed to pull away the second his orgasm hit, causing his shout of 'Oh God, Nikki' to escape him and would be heard by anyone that might still be up or would wake those who were light sleepers.

Nikki stayed over him for a moment or so, his head held down and his breathing heavy.

Tommy removed his hands from Nikkis shoulder blades, giving Nikki relief from where they had been deeply dug into his flesh seconds ago.

Both were soaked with sweat, Nikki even more so.

Yeah, this definitely would be a night to stay with Nikki for the rest of his life. Things were never like this with a woman after all and that made a low chuckle to escape his lips.

Things were awkward for a mere moment, until Nikki heard a dreadful sound, the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He hissed.

"What?" Tommy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My father, that's what, you've got to hide or he'll skin us both a live!" Nikki growled, pulling away from him.

"He can't be that bad." Tommy implied, not wanting to move what so ever.

"Tommy! I'm dead serious.. He's smacked me if I just so little as looked at him wrong before.. If he sees me with you.. God, I don't even want to think of what would happen to either of us."

Tommy sighed, sitting up. "Bastard touches me and he'll have the fucking cops taking his ass away after my father has shoved his shoe up it." He stated, getting out of the bed, with Nikkis sheet now wrapped around his waist.

He huffed, picking his scattered clothes up quickly, before retreating to the mans closet.

Nikki pulled the blanket over him completely, despite the fact that his body still felt as if it were on fire.

He closed his eyes in the nick of time before his father had opend the door.

The man looked around in the dark room closely for any sign of any movement.

Tommy stayed completely still in the closet. He had seen too many movies to risk backing up and knocking something over.

"This whole damn family's losing it's fucking mind.." The man mumbled.

"Got a damn son who's the most disgraceful thing to ever be put on this God forsaken planet.. Got a wife who cries over the least little thing and now I'm losing my fucking mind, thinkin' I'm hearin' shit when it ain't there." He growled to himself.

Tommy had to literally bite his tongue just not to tell this man off. Nikki, disgraceful? Hell no, an angel couldn't even compare to Nikki's perfection.

Wait, why should Tommy care? He was nothing but a let on and his intentions were to score with this drop dead sexy man then leave without so little as saying goodbye, like he had done so many times with women.

But no, this was different, deep down inside he cared for Nikki.. One might even say he loved him.

Nikkis father then left, slamming the door shut behind him, further cussing about random things as he made his way back down the hall.

Tommy quietly creeped out of the closet and made his way back to Nikkis bed.

"He's harsh.." The younger mumbled, lying down beside Nikki. He sighed with relief when his back muscles relaxed against the matress.

Nikki too sighed, pushing the hot cover off of him and instead joining Tommy under the sheet. "I've gotten use to it."

"Has he always been like this?" Tommy asked, glancing at Nikki cautiously. He didn't want to pry too much but his curious side demanded to take over.

"No, when I was a little kid we were best friends but when I turned 11, you know, when I started to enter my teenage years, he started pushing me around and treating me like his slave." Nikki stated.

Tommy glanced away, if the mans father beat him.. What else did Nikki endure from the man? The question made unpleasent thoughts enter the boys mind.

"You got awfully quiet all of a sudden." Nikki stated, after a moments silence.

"Uh.. Just wondering.." Tommy trailed off. "What?" Nikki questioned.

"Are you sure I'm the first male that's been sexual with you?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Yes." Nikki answered, taking a moment to further think about it.

"Oh, God no! My father would never touch me.. That's partly the reason why he beats me, he doesn't like the fact that I come off as faggy now and days."

"Oh.. I see.." Tommy mumbled.

Nikki, without thinking, turned to face him. He wrapped an arm around Tommy, pulling him so close that not even an inch seperated them.

"Yeah, so don't worry your pretty little head over him.. I'll be out soon anyways.. However, I will miss my mother.. She's a great woman, he drove her crazy though.. But enough dwelling on such bad things, we're killing the high of what just happend."

Tommy blushed lightly. "True.." He spoke, resting his head against Nikkis chest.

"Nikki.." He mumbled, tiredly after another moment or so of silence had passed.

"What?" Nikki asked, chuckling softly at how Tommy seemed to have so much to say at such a tiredsome hour.

"I.. Eh.. I'm not really 18.. I-" Nikki silenced him by gently forcing Tommy to look up at him, where he then kissed him softly.

"I know.. Joe told me everything." He nearly whispered when he pulled away by mere inches to stare into Tommys eyes that shined like emeralds.

"I guess I won't be starting that band with you after all.." Tommys voice reeked of disappointment and slight, almost visible tears began forming in his eyes.

Nikki frowned, learning at that moment that he wouldn't be able to withstand such a feeling from the boy without he, himself feeling bad.

"Well Tommy.. You could pass for 18, easily.. Hell, with your height, you could pass for 20 if you wanted to.. So.. Yeah.. Let's start that fucking band together." Nikki smiled down at him.

Tommys eyes widend. "Really!" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, just don't get mad at me anytime soon and say I uh.. Raped you or anything." Nikki chuckled, only joking. Surely Tommy wouldn't actually do such a thing.

Tommy frowned and gasped. "Nikki, I would never do that to you!" He stated hurt, now wrapping his arms around Nikki protectively.

"You're too damn sexy to go to jail and be beat up and raped yourself by those fucking neanderthals!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down love." Nikki smiled sweetly. Little did Tommy know, the man had already been to jail once and no such thing went on. He kicked anyones ass that dared to touch him in anyway whatsoever. However, he wouldn't trouble Tommy with that memory just yet. He would save it for later on when Tommy had grown up some and wouldn't get so much in a up-roar over such things.

"Love? Why do you keep calling me that?" Tommy asked, blushing.

"Because you're my love." Nikki stated bluntly.

Okay, yeah, this didn't work out as planed. Nikki did fall for the boy but that happend before he ever thought of getting Tommy into bed with him.

The way the boy sung, danced, looked, talked made Nikki feel something no one else has ever done. The pleasure to sleep with him was just an added bonus.

Tommy smiled lightly. How he liked the sound of those words. It had been a while since he was told he was loved in such a way and before he met Nikki, he never could return such feelings.

"Awe.. Nikki.."

"Yeah, yeah.. Let's not make a big fuss over it until tomorrow.. Now let's get some sleep.."

"Okay.." Tommy waited a moment. "Love you." He stated simply but still joyful, kissing the man on the lips once more.

"Love you too.. And oh, be out of here early tomorrow.. I don't want my father seeing you.. Don't worry though, I'll meet up with you later in the day.. Let's say.. The park?"

"Sounds good to me." Tommy yawned.

Nikki said no more, as he allowed the boy, no wait, his boy to drift off into slumber land.

"Sweetdreams.." He whispered gently, placing a kiss to Tommys forehead before allowing himself to fall into dream world as well.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Thank you for reading!

I will most likely post one more fanfiction soon and it'll be for all you Uncharted [Flynn&Drake] fans out there! I've also given 3:10 To Yuma a shot and am currently working on finishing a fanfiction of that movie. Thanks to all the wonderful, wonderful writers of the other Yuma fics on here for you're amazing stories! You inspired me to write one of my own.

Anyways, after those two are posted, things might go slower than normal because I'll be busy from now on since school's ending.. I've got a Uncharted fan video to work on and as for fanfictions.. I'm going to work on another more detailed Yuma fiction, a Sweeney Todd fiction, one between Vince&Mick with a country music twist, and more importantly.. One of MCR. I might also tap back into my Boondock Saints fiction I started a year or so ago. I don't know though.. Regardless, neither will be posted until complete. I don't like to leave my readers waiting for stories to be finished on here! So yeah, I just thought I would give my fellow readers some news for once. ^^


End file.
